


As Bidden

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://nevereverposts.livejournal.com/profile">nevereverposts</a>' prompt of <i>Snape & Lucius: wine, laughter, gossip</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As Bidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevereverposts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevereverposts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [nevereverposts](http://nevereverposts.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Snape & Lucius: wine, laughter, gossip_.

It doesn't seem to matter to Lucius that Severus isn't like him, but Severus knows this cannot possibly be true and strives to emulate Lucius' polite mask as he pours the wine. He almost enjoys the laughter they don't quite share—oh, yes, in spite of the "promise" that the Dark Lord believes he shows, Severus doesn't make the mistake of imagining himself to be Lucius' social equal—but he indulges his . . . interlocutor by listening to his gossip and trying to be amusing in his responses. 

"Learn from him," Lord Voldemort has said, "learn all you can of 'spycraft' from him. It will serve you well."

How well, Severus doesn't know. House-elves usually pour, but he doesn't dwell on that. Instead, he questions Lucius about the wine, and memorises everything he's told.


End file.
